


You Got-........Mail

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [67]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (does that make it teen...?), -Rin makes it, 365 days, Gen, Kakashi avoidance tendancies, Kakashi is friends with Obito's aunt, Kakashi thinks it escalated quickly, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Minato is a long-suffering dad of four, Obito does not like being ignored, Obito is too old for it, Obito then proceeds to freak out, Texting, The Talk, cursing?, first move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: (00:05) Kakashi.(00:05) Kakashi. Holy fucking KAKASHI.(00:07) ....do I need to block you again?(00:08) Fuck you.





	1. January 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Kushina**  
>  Minato  
>  _Rin_  
>  **Obito**  
>  Kakashi  
>  _Tenzo_   
> **_Itachi_**  
>  ** _Shisui_ **

(00:02) **IAGEHUFTIEAHANLEKTHGDSAHG!!**

(00:04) ......?

(00:05) **Kakashi.**

(00:05) ****Kakashi. Holy fucking KAKASHI.****

(00:07) ....do I need to block you again?

(00:08) **Fuck you.**

(00:08) No.

(00:10) **But seriously Kakashi.**   **You won't believe what happened. So there I am, cool as you please, watching for the fireworks to go off at midnight and to take a celebratory drink- of apple cider, honestly why is Minato such a MOM?- when Rin comes up to me. So here I am, turning to greet her and invite her to watch the fireworks with me like the cool, suave guy I am- really? you had to go there? you fucking bastard- and she just- she grabs me by the front and drags me into a kiss. There were fireworks! Literally. 'cuz, you know, she kissed me at the stroke so the 'works went off as we kissed.**

(00:11) **Is that a sign? It's a sign isn't it? We're totally going to get married and have beautiful babies- you can be the godfather of Uchiha Ren, our first born.**

(00:13) ...that escalated quickly. I doubt a kiss is a declaration of marriage and oncoming babies (plural? really? you haven't even gone on a date) but I am going to godfather. You already promised me your first born.

(00:14) Also. You're a lot of things, 'cool' and 'suave' are not part of them. Which is why RIN had to be the one to make the first move- if you weren't right about Sensei then I'd ask if she were drunk.

(00:14) Rin kissed Obito, he's now freaking out about marriage and babies.

(00:15) **Holy shit, you're right. I have to ask her out now.**

(00:15) **WOO! YOU GO RIN!**

(00:15) Should I go talk to him?

(00:15) **_FINALLY!_**

(00:15) _...babies...?_

(00:15) _**Is that why he's holed up in the bathroom?**_

(00:15) _...congratulations...?_  

(00:15) **Wtf? When the fuck did I promise you Ren?**

(00:16) **Also. Fuck you. With something twisted and awkward.**

(00:16) Yeah, probably. Itachi says he's holed up in the bathroom.

(00:16) Sensei will deal with it Rin.

(00:16) I'll pass that on to Sensei to get him out.

(00:17) Ask Kushina for advice. Remember that time when Genma smuggled alcohol and you took him up on his drinking challenge?

(00:17) That's when.

(00:18) Right. I'll go now.

(00:18) _Thanks._

(00:18) _ **Understood.**_


	2. January 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:23) **So. My aunt and uncle visited me today, know what they said?**
> 
> (11:25) No. But you'll tell me anyways.
> 
> (11:26) **Damn right I will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Kushina ** Minato _Yūgao_ ****Obito** ** Kakashi _Tenzo_ ****_Itachi_** **_Shisui_ ****

(11:23) **So. My aunt and uncle visited me today, know what they said?**

(11:25) No. But you'll tell me anyways.

(11:26) **Damn right I will.**

(11:26) **"Shisui visited us yesterday," they told me. "We heard that you kissed the girl you liked and,  
as you have no one else to assume the responsibility, we think it's time to give you a Talk."**

(11:26) ...that's horrible.

(11:27) **Damn right it is.**

(11:27) They don't even have their facts straight, the girl kissed YOU not the other way around.

(11:27) I'm surprised, Mikoto-san is usually more meticulous in her information gathering.

(11:27) Though Shisui's probably the one to blame...

(11:27) Shisui needs to work on his information gathering/retaining skills.

(11:28) **iadusgfoaihngo-**

(11:28) **FUCK YOU YOU BASTARD!!**

(11:28) **THAT IS NOT THE POINT!**

(11:28) **_what NO!_**

(11:28) _When? I have to go back to work this week..._

(11:28) _Very well._

(11:28) _**What do you have in mind, Senpai?**_

(11:28) ****HOW DID SHISUI LEARN ABOUT THIS!?!****

(11:28) ** ****YOU KNOW MIKOTO-SAMA!? AND CALL HER 'SAN'!?******

(11:29) I've already said 'no'- not even a first date and you're already unfaithful to Rin...

(11:29) Training- yes.

(11:29) You don't have work until the fifth.

(11:29) This is what: [ATTACHED]

(11:30) Kushina-san. Of course I know your aunt, how many years have we known each other?   
How long have I worked with Shisui who she basically adopted? Or Itachi who's actually her child?  
I originally called her Uchiha-sama but she said just to call her Mikoto, we compromised.

(11:30)  **You're an assho- UNFAITHFUL! HOW COULD YOU- ILL SOHW OYU NUFATIHUFL!!!**

(11:30) _**EVIL**_

(11:30)  _I...haven't told you that._

(11:30)  _ **...interesting.**_

(11:31) **KUSHINA-NEE!?!**

(11:31) **WHY!? HOW!?- MINATO!!**

(11:31) You haven't. Doesn't mean I don't know.

(11:31) **MIKOTJSOEGDNLKSALA**

(11:32) ....for some reason, Obito now believes that  
Kushina told Shisui about the kiss. Also, Shisui told   
Mikoto-san and Fugaku and they gave him the talk.

(11:32) _....didn't Rin-san and Namikaze-sama give_  
 _you a talk about stalking?_

(11:33) **AHAHAHA HE GOT THE TALK?!**

(11:35) ....why Kakashi? Why?


	3. January 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (17:07) I Hate You.
> 
> (17:07) waht wyh?!
> 
> (17:11) You mentioned our conversation to Sensei yesterday;  
>  now he's trying to stage an intervention
> 
> (17:11) About my "stalker tendencies" and  
>  my habits that "promote unhealthy personal relationships".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Minato** _Rin_ Kakashi  Tenzo _**Obito**_

(16:58) _Kakashi, where are you?_

(17:00) ...why?

(17:00) _I was thinking about getting an early dinner, Obito's occupied with his family for...something...and I don't want to go out alone._

(17:01) Rin says you're occupied with family?

(17:01) ...

(17:02) Sensei asked you to ask, didn't he?

(17:02) _Yes. He's actually right here, reading over my shoulder. Which is actually quite RUDE-_

(17:03) **You know I want to talk to you, Kakashi.**

(17:03) Of course he is.

(17:04) I do know, which is why I don't want to talk to YOU Sensei.

(17:05) _I-...I don't know if that is supposed to be about him being here, reading over my shoulder or my rude comment.._

 

(17:05) _**YES! YOU BASTARD,  
THIS IS YOUR FAUAFGKDAJSGBKKBAJAGM**_

(17:05) ...I see you're having a good time.

(17:06) _ **I apologize but Obito can no longer speak with you.**_

(17:06) I'll leave you to it.

(17:06) **Kakashi...you know why we have to talk about this...**

(17:06) All three.

(17:07) .........I do.

(17:07) I Hate You.

(17:07) waht wyh?!

(17:08) _That is...so very you. Also, I showed Sensei and took a picture of his reaction._

(17:08) _For Blackmail purposes, of course._ [ATTACHED]

(17:09) **Then we canasfgag**

(17:09) **Kakashi...**

(17:10) This is why you're frequently my favorite, Rin.

(17:10) Sensei...

(17:11) You mentioned our conversation to Sensei yesterday;  
now he's trying to stage an intervention

(17:11) About my "stalker tendencies" and  
my habits that "promote unhealthy personal relationships".


	4. January 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato **Obito**

(09:00) **I AM ALIVE!!!**

(09:30) **...Bakashi?**

(09:30) **You're just ignoring me, aren't you?**

(09:31) **You are an asshole!**

(09:31) **Fine! If you're ignoring me then I'll just ignore YOU.**

(09:35) **SENESEI BAKASHI IS IGNORING ME**

(09:35) **WHY IS HE SUCH AN ASSHOLE**

(09:50) **...sensei?**

(09:50) **YOURE IFNORNIG MEALSOE!?**

(09:55) **WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME ARE YOU WITH KAKASHI**  
**DID HE PUT YOU UP TO THIS HE DID DIDNT HE?!?!**

(10:00) **ISEEHOWITIS!HEWASALWAYSYOURFAVORITE!**  
**EVERYONEKNEWIT!EVENNARUTOKNOWSHEIS!**  
 **WHATDOESHEHAVETHATIDONT?HISHAIRISGRAY!**  
 **WHATKINDOFCOLORISTHAT?!ITSOLDMANHAIR!**  
 **ANDTHEMASK!!THERESNOPOINTTOITWHY**  
 **WEARIT!?OHLOOKATMEIAMKAKASHIANDNO**  
 **ONEISGOODENOUGHTOSEEMYFACEBECAYSE**  
 **IAMANASSHOLEJERKFACEWHODOESNT**  
 **CAREABOUTYOUROPINIONSEVENIFWEVEBEEN**  
 **FRIENDSSINCEWEWERETENYEARSOLD!!!**

(10:01) OBITO CALM DOWN!

(10:02) I'm not ignoring you, Naruto was sick.

(10:02) **WAT NO ILL GO OVER NOW**

(10:02) So I haven't had the chance to check my phone  
until now. Also, I'm not with Kakashi - I haven't  
even SEEN Kakashi since the New Years party let  
alone had the time to get together and 'conspire'  
with him. I do not play favorites and why is it every  
time you are angry with Kakashi you drag his hair  
color and mask into it?

(10:03) ..what? Obito no you don't need to come over.  
I have everything under control. And- that's you  
at the door, isn't it? How'd you get here so fast?

(10:03) **KAKASHI IS MISSING?!?**

(10:03) **...I was already on my way over?**

(10:04) What? No. I just haven't seen him in person  
since the party. I've talked to him since then  
though he seems to be avoiding me NOW but  
I know why he is....

(10:04) **Oh. Why is he avoiding you? And HOW?  
Doesn't he LIVE with you Kushina-nee?**

(10:05) If I told you he'd avoid me longer. And he  
decided to take Shisui, Itachi, Yūgao and Tenzo  
out to train for the day - no phones aloud.

(10:05) So no, he wasn't ignoring you he just doesn't  
have his phone.

(10:05) **Oh.**

(10:06) **...are you going to open the door?  
I forgot my key.**

(10:06) ........I suppose I should.....


End file.
